


Friday Night At A Bar

by EmSwe



Series: How it should be [3]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Bar, Bathroom Sex, Caught, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Humor, Light-Hearted, Public Sex, Season/Series 02, Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmSwe/pseuds/EmSwe
Summary: The whole gang is in a bar after Saul read an article of the importance of getting to know your co-workers outside of work. Carrie and Quinn are in a relationship but know one knows, until Max stumbles into a situation he didn´t forsee.





	Friday Night At A Bar

It had been a rough week, and when Friday rolled around Saul suggested that they all head to a bar nearby to unwind. To say that Saul suggesting that they all go for drinks surprised everyone was an understatement. But they all thought it was a good idea so now Saul, Max, Virgil, Quinn and Carrie were all sat at a table each with a beer in hand. 

Quinn and Carrie sat on opposite corners of the table. Giving each other glances over the rims of their glasses, sometimes stealing them when the other didn’t notice. They had been seeing each other exclusively for the past couple of weeks, since that night when Quinn picked Carrie up after one of her late night meetings with Brody. They hadn’t put a label on what they were, but the rules had changed. They don’t see or sleep with other people, there are feelings involved, they aren’t spoken but they are shown in actions. But still no one at work knows, and they want to keep it that way. 

“I´m gonna go grab another beer, does anyone want something?” Quinn asks as he stands up from the table. 

“I´ll have another beer.” Max says while the others shake their heads. As Quinn head towards the bar Carrie lets her eyes linger on his back. His strong muscular back, she can’t wait to run her hands all over him when they get back home. She wants to rip his button down shirt of off him, feel his warm body press against hers, feel his lips travel down her neck, his fingers finding their way to her thigh and to her-

“Carrie?” Saul asks her and when she turns her head and finds three pairs of eyes staring back at her. 

“I´m sorry, what?” 

“I was just saying that we should try and do things like this more often, I read that it´s good for colleges to spend time together outside of work, it builds stronger bonds or whatever the fuck the article said.” 

“Right, sure” she answers a little flustered. 

“Looks like Quinn found some company at the bar” Max says and chuckles slightly. Carrie looks over to where Quinn is standing at the bar, talking to a pretty brunette. It really doesn’t bother her, who can blame the woman, Quinn is a handsome man. A small smile curls up on Carries lips as she thinks to herself about how she is the one taking him home. 

They continue their lighthearted conversation about anything and everything not work related, because apparently it was important to not just talk work along colleagues, according to Saul’s article. 20 minutes past, and Quinn is still talking to the woman at the bar, every now and then Carrie catches him looking her way and shot a small smile his way. 

“I´m going to the bar to get a glass of wine, I´ll bring back your beer Max” Carrie says before standing up and heading towards Quinn and the brunette. It is a bit crowded at the bar, Carrie presses her body against Quinn’s back as she slid up past him to get to the bar. 

“Excuse me” she says in a teasing voice, as she discreetly slid her hand over his shoulder and down his back. Quinn turnes his head to look at her and she gives him a seductive smile while licking her lips. She leans forward on the bar and got the bartenders attention right away to order her wine and a new beer for Max, seeing as the one Quinn had ordered was probably warm by now. She gets her drinks and as she once again presses her body onto Quinn´s heading back to their table she whispers:

“Meet me in the bathroom in 5.” Causing him to turn his head to look at her with a huge grin forming on his face. She catches the not so happy look the brunette gives her as she notices Quinn’s reaction to her. She sits back at the table sliding the beer over to Max.

“So, what do you think, is Quinn gonna get lucky to night?” Virgil whispers to her in an amused tone.

“Oh, most definitely” Carrie answers with a chuckle.

Four minutes later Carrie catch Quinn looking at her through the crowd, their eyes locks and she makes a slight motion towards the bathroom with her head, earning her a genuine smile in return. 

“I´ll be right back boys, I´m going to the restroom” She stands up, take of her blazer jacket and hangs it on the chair before heading towards the bathroom. It´s quite a small bar, it only has one toilet so they have to be quick she thinks as she locks herself in the bathroom. A few seconds late there is a quiet tap on the door, and she unlocks it and Quinn slips inside before she locks the door again.

As she turns around to face him, his lips come crashing down on hers, with full force. She responds immediately as he pins her body to the door behind her. She locks her arms behind his neck deepening the kiss, his hands slid up under her blouse and starting to caress her body. 

“We need to be fast.” Her breath is heavily when his lips release hers and starts traveling down her neck. His hands starts working on her pants as her hands imitate his movements on his, soon they are both naked from the waist down. She pushes him back from her and turns them around, she lifts her leg and puts it on top of the toilet seat, as he positions himself behind her. He let his hand run over his mouth, running his tongue over it before giving his cock a few quick strokes. 

Carrie can feel the head of his cock at her entrance and she takes a deep breath in anticipation of what’s to come. A quiet moan escapes her lips as he push himself deep inside her, before he starts moving harder and faster with each stroke. His right hand has a firm grip around her hips as he pounds himself into her, his left hand travels further up under her blouse up to her breast kneading it over her bra.

“Fuck” she moan as she feels him deep inside her.

“You need to be quiet” He whispers to her as he bends forward over her back and start kissing and breathing heavy on her neck. That only seems to turn her on even more and her moans become louder, he needs to shut her up he realized. He grabs her hips with both hands and pulls her up to a standing position. He then turns her around and presses her back against the bathroom door. 

He hold up her leg by the crook of his arm and he once again slid in to her, going deeper than he had before causing a whimper to escape her lips. His other hand goes up to cover her mouth as he pounds hard into her. His hand muzzling her moans as her orgasm is building with each stroke. They are startled when someone presses down the handle from the outside trying to open the door, and Quinn stops moving.

“Not a word.” He commands and she nod in response. A wicked smile spread across his face as he drops the hand that he held over her mouth to her clit. He starts circling it while looking her straight in the eyes, making her breath hitch. He starts moving in and out of her again and he knows that she is close. She leans her head back against the door and close her eyes, he kisses her throat and he can feel her heavy shallow breath under his lips. 

She leans forward onto his shoulder as her orgasm is quickly approaching, she bites down on his shoulder hoping that his body and his shirt will silence her moans as she comes. He feels her legs shake as he thrusts himself into her a few more times before he comes inside of her. 

He let her leg fall to the floor and places his hands on each side of her head and leans forward trying to catch his breath.

“You, motherfucker.” She manages between heavy breath, making him to chuckle. He steps back, and she grabs a few paper towels to clean herself of while he pulls his boxer briefs and pants back on. 

“Who gets out first?” He asks while she pulls her panties and pants back on.

“You, I still need a minute.” She says while trying to fix her clothes and hair, he turns her around and kisses her before turning towards the door, takes a deep breath and unlocks the door. He opens it just enough so that he can slip out, quickly shutting the door behind him. 

“Oh, there you are!” 

Fuck! Quinn thinks as he turns around to face the person whom the oh so familiar voice belongs to. 

“We all just assumed that you left with that brunette at the bar.” Max says.

“She wasn’t my type, but I can introduce you-“ Quinn makes a desperate attempt to steer Max away from the bathroom.

“She already left, and I need to use the bathroom, you really took your time in there.” To Max surprise the bathroom door opens once again and Max looks at Quinn with wide eyes. Quinn lets out a deep sigh as he closes his eyes and leans his head back. Carrie emerges out the door and Max eyes look like they are about to pop out of his head.   
Carrie freezes when she sees Max starring at her. 

“Max…” 

“OH.MY.GOD. Did you just fuck in the bathroom?!”

“Shut up Max.” Carrie hisses at him.

“I knew it!” Max exclaims. 

“Max, shut the fuck up. Not a word about what you THINK you know to anyone. Got it?” Quinn commands. Max nod his head “yes” obediently before disappearing in to the bathroom. 

“Poor Max, you probably scared the life out of him” Carrie smirks, while wrapping her arms around Quinn’s neck. 

“Good” Quinn answers before bending down to meet her lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. The bathroom door open and they break apart. 

“I didn’t see a thing” Max mutters as he quickly brush passed them. Carrie chuckles and leans in to kiss him again. 

“You know, they will find out about us sooner or later” Carrie points out.

“I know” Quinn answers in a matter of fact way.

“Well, how do you feel about that?” Carrie asks hesitantly. Quinn smiles down at her.

“I don’t mind, how about you?” 

“Right, me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a part of a collection rather than a multiple chapter´s fic, with the intention of readers not having to read all of the stories unless you want to :) They are connected and in chronological order but you could also just read part 2 or 3 without having to read part 1. 
> 
> English is not my first language, but I did my best with the grammar!


End file.
